deadworldsurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Making a Team
A team in this game is your most important aspect. They will help you survive and thrive in Deadworld. To lead a team, first you must make a page for them. Name Your Team Your team name is key for recognition in Deadworld. Coming up with a good team name will help symbolize power to other teams, and give you a name others will recognize. Chose a Location [Wiki Page:List of Locations] There are hundreds of locations you can locate yourself in. There are 3 cities to choose from so far. Each city is divided up into many territories. Choose a territory based mainly on strategy and where allies are easiest to find. Throughout the game, more locations will be opened up that you will be able to clain for yourself, but for now, just choose one location. To pick a location, click on the list of cities, and then select a city. Once you have clicked on the city you want, there will be a list of locations to choose. Once you have decided which location you want, you can contact an admin, or put it in your page, and an admin will put your team next to that location. Remember, when you put the territory, plut the city name afterwards when putting it on your team page. Choose The Number of Teammates When you begin, you can choose the number of teammates you have. You have a limit of up to ten teammates when you start. Remember that the larger number you begin with, the more you will be affected by the WRA Report. Later in the game you will gain more teammates, but as you start, it is good to have a lower number of teammates, making you a lesser target for the Infected and other Biological Threats. Create a History Make a good, short history of your team. Be realistic, do not say things like "They were all high ranking generals and Soldiers". Give a short background of each character, and tell how your team came together after Armageddon. The pictures of them can come from any media, whether it be from movies, video games, or t.v. shows. Make a Profile Your character is a key part in your team, leading and making decisions. You can make a page for your character if you wish. Give a background, how he bacame leader, etc. Give him a name, and other personal information. As with the team, the pictures of your character can come from movies, t.v. shows, or movies. Create a Supply List Make a supply list. These lists consist of the ammount of food, water, and ammunition you have. Start off with no more than 90 of food and water, and no more than 900 for bullets. But as each WRA Report comes out, the numbers for each supply will change. Decide Your Goals You initial goal is to survive throughout the game, but behind that you can decide what else you want to do. You can make it your goal to rebuild society, Rule other teams, conquer territory, get rich from trade, etc. It is usually best to not decide what you goal will be until after you have been able to survive for a while. Make Allies Allies are important in making good relationships with other teams. Choose a close by ally that can come to your aid when nessissary. It is also good to have an ally that has different interest than you so you do not get wound up in competition with them. If you are located inside of a location such as a large building or skyscraper that you share with others, it is a good idea to become allies with them so you can pass through the building safely. Also make allies with people around you, if the people around you don't like you, than there's a good chance you wont survive for too long. Trade Making trade with allies, and temporary trade with other teams will help you become richer, and in effect, more powerful. Trade items such as food, water, bullets, weapons, supplies, etc. for objects of equal value that someone will pay alot for. Survive Survival is your main focus in this game, and if you do not survive, you will not last long. Every other week, a report goes out called the WRA Report, sent by the World Reclemation Agency to let teams know about events occouring around the map. Events such as packs of wild dogs are stealing food, take 3 pounds of food off of your list, or The Infected have entered the city starting up the disease, all teams with over 15 teammates in the city have 3 of their teammates infected and rendered useless until further notice. You will also sometimes be rewarded in the WRA Reports, things such as: a stranger walks into camp (add another teammate to your team), or a grocery store nearby has collapsed (add 5 pounds of food to your supply). Category:help